Although a cosmetic composition was mainly used indoors in the past, it is frequently used outdoors with the change in lifestyles, comprising increased leisure activities. Accordingly, the need of a cosmetic composition which is convenient in use and carrying is increasing.
Although a cosmetic which is convenient to use and carry was developed by impregnating a cosmetic composition in a urethane foam, the urethane foam commonly used as a carrier for a cosmetic composition is applicable only to emulsion-type cosmetic compositions having viscosity of about 5,000-15,000 cps. With the recent trend toward naturally-looking makeup, there is a high preference for low-viscosity cosmetic compositions that allow lightly-looking makeup. There is also a consistent demand on a high-viscosity cosmetic composition capable of providing superior covering and moisturizing effect. Accordingly, there is a need for a carrier for a cosmetic composition that can stably hold low-viscosity and high-viscosity cosmetic compositions and allows convenient use and carry of cosmetics.